I Loved Her First
by ceseabug
Summary: Harry watches then dances with his daughter at her wedding. I do not own the song, nor the anything else. Old story I found on my flashdrive and decided to post. Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Harry smiled sadly at the dance floor where a gorgeous girl in her early twenties was dancing slowly with her new husband. She looked more radiant than he had seen her in her entire life. She was in a floor length, simple white silk gown. It was slightly low-cut, but not overly revealing. There was a long sheer cape connected at the shoulders of her thick straps. Her waist length raven hair was loosely curled around her porcelain face. Her piercing emerald green eyes, his eyes, his mother's eyes, sparkled brilliantly with joy.

**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
**

Ginny slid her hand into her husbands. "She looks so grown up."

"She's still my baby," Harry muttered tears streaming silently down his face. "Emmy will always be my baby." He looked over to his wife of 25 years. "Gin, I'm not sure I'm ready to let my baby go."

**I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

"Daddy," Emmy asked stepping in front of her parents, "are you ready to dance?"

"Of course, my favorite daughter."

She giggled as he led her out to the floor. "Daddy, I'm your only daughter."

He smiled lovingly at her. "Minor technicality. You look beautiful, Emmy."

"Daddy, nobody calls me 'Emmy' any more."

"You'll always be Emmy to me, baby doll."

**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**

"So, what are you called now? Emmeline Thomas?"

**How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time**

"Actually, I'm keeping Potter as my surname, and that's the name my children will bear."

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"I love Josh, and I have nothing against him. But think of all that our family has always been through. I'm your only child, and I want the Potter legacy to continue.

"Our family has played such big roles throughout all of wizarding history. You and Mum did so much during the second war. Grandma Lily and Grandpa James gave their lives in the first war. I love being a Potter. I love knowing that I can make a difference in the world the way the rest of the Potter's have. I want our name to continue. Josh has nephews already carrying on the Thomas name. I don't want the Potter name to end with me." She smiled up at her father. "That is why I will always carry my full name proudly: Emmeline Evans Potter. And to answer your earlier question, most people call me 'Lily' now. After Grandma. I went by Emmy for a long time, but…" she shrugged.

"But what?" he prodded.

"Everyone who knew Grandma Lily always slip up and call me Lily anyway. It's just easier this way."

"You'll always be my Emmy."

**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**

The song ended. Emmeline smiled and hugged her father tightly. "I will always be your baby girl," she whispered holding him close. "That will never change."

Harry kissed his daughter on the forehead then returned to his wife. "My baby has grown up," he admitted finally.

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Yes, she has. Quite beautifully."

**From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first**

Harry watched as she ran back to her husband. Yes, it was the right time to let her go, though he would always love her first.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all. I know, I completely suck and should not be doing this, however, I am just letting you know that, at the beginning of February, I will be removing all of my stories from this account. They will be reposted on hpbrat2 on this site. I do have stories already posted over there if you wish to check them out.**

**As for "Running" I have not forgotten it, nor have I forgotten about the sequel. I am working on it, I swear. I'm just having a bit of writer's block…and distraction.**

**Thank you so much for staying with me for so long! I loved reading all of the reviews that you guys gave and can't wait to see what happens next. Thanks!**


End file.
